


Setting in a Honeymoon (Me & You)

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Adopted Children, Fluff, M/M, the acquiring of children, what the dang why isn't that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh, Tyler, and children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting in a Honeymoon (Me & You)

**Author's Note:**

> written for the perf trust-me-im-the-deadpool
> 
> also, guys. i named that state from memory. minnesota. it's one of the six states i know. in other news, i jUST REMEBERED THAT I MET JOSH DUN. IM SRY I STEPPED ON UR TOE JOSH I LOVE U SO KUCH IM TERI LE.
> 
> title from im like a lawyer by fob

They stood outside of the venue, jackets zipped up and beanies pulled down over their ears. Dim street lamps provided barely enough light for a phone picture to come out properly, but there was a queue of fifty, maybe a hundred people nonetheless.

Closest was a small woman, holding the hand of a child no older than ten. Josh wasn't quite sure if the kid went to the show, or even if he was allowed to, but he gave him a warm smile regardless. The kid smiled back and hid his face behind a sleeve.

Josh, Tyler, and the presumed mother all giggled. "Hey kid, what's your name?" Josh asked, crouching down slightly as if he were talking to a cat.

"Dan," the kid mumbled, still hiding away, though beginning to drop his hand and step out from behind the young woman.

"Hi Dan. I'm Josh. Do you like the music me and Tyler make?" he asked, gesturing vaguely to Tyler in case he didn't know their names.

Dan nodded enthusiastically. "You guys are great! Mum let me stay up late so I could meet you guys," he said, and they laughed again. He was a cute kid.

"Wow, you've got an amazing mom," Tyler said from beside Josh's shoulder. "Do you and your mom wanna take a picture with us?"

They both nodded and moved towards them to take the photo. Before the two left, the mother thanked them.

"You're both really good with kids, Dan's so happy. Do you plan on having your own?" she asked, and Josh hesitated. He did, and he was sure that Tyler did too, but it was strange to say it out loud with the other so near. Their relationship was relatively new, and knowing that one day, they may adopt kids together- strange. It was strange to think about all the things they might end up doing together.

"Yeah, I'd love some," Tyler said, filling in the gap left by Josh's hesitation. He nodded along, smiling, before security gently hurried Dan and his mother away. They waved the next group of people towards them.

***

They had a show in Minnesota, near where Tyler's brother, Zach, had moved to, so they spent what time they had before the show at his house.

Josh had met Tyler's niece once before, and she was lovely. Five years old, giggly, and as happy as any other kid. Despite not being immediate family, she still carried a resemblance to Tyler which Josh couldn't help but feel in awe of. It was a tiny little baby girl with the same tan skin and dimples that Tyler had, the same eyes.

Josh was strangely thankful that Tyler and Zach had such similar looks, or else he may never have seen a baby with Tyler's features. She was beautiful, and he loved kids, making lame jokes which they laughed hysterically at.

"Knock knock," he said.

She was giggling even as she said, "Who's there?"

"Robin."

"Robin who?"

"Robbin' you! Give me your money," he said, grinning as she laughed far longer and far harder than a joke that terrible really allowed for.

"I don't have any money," she said, still struggling to get out any words for all her laughing.

"Oh, shoot, really? Maybe I should go ask someone else," he said, ruffling her hair and making her cry out indignantly.

Tyler sat down beside him, facing his niece, Ruby. "Hey Rubes. Mind if I join in?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, then laughed again as though she had said something hilarious.

Tyler gasped. "What? You don't want me here?" he asked, and she shook her head exaggeratedly. "Oh, gosh. That's too bad. Do you know what I've gotta do now?"

"What?"

"I gotta tickle you, Ruby," he said very seriously.

She squealed. "No, that's mean," she said, holding her sides to defend herself but still smiling. "Josh, tell him!"

"Sorry, it's the rules. You were mean so he gets to tickle you," he said, enjoying watching them mess around together.

She tried to scrambled away, but Tyler dived on her and attacked her sides, releasing her only when she was gasping for air.

Zach laughed behind them. "Are your uncles being nasty?"

Ruby pouted and nodded, but Josh was too caught up in 'your uncles' to notice. He had been Ruby's uncle since before they were dating, but, as much as he didn't want to go back to being in a strictly platonic relationship with Tyler, he was constantly noticing these things now.

Maybe he was looking too deep into these things; before, when they were nothing but best friends, these things had done nothing but made his heart swell, so why should that change now? At this point, nothing could really be rushing for them. They knew each other better than some couples who had been together for thirty years.

This was new and different, but this was _them_.

***

Change was not always scary or strange. Sometimes it was flowers and stress, cakes and formal dress. Three-hour-long breakfasts on a sunny porch in nothing but boxers. Dimples and moonlight, warm arms around a cold torso. Bare skin and rumpled hair. An absence of nylon strings or ivory keys, but the presence of colourful tattoos and soft chests to trace over. Sometimes it was everything Josh never expected to have.

***

"Ty?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want kids?"

A short silence. "Yeah. Do you?"

They both knew each other's answers. "Yeah."

Another pause. The hum of silence, broken by the clock ticking, an odd car passing their house. "Josh, I know this is a kinda big hing, but- Josh, do you wanna adopt a kid with me?"

No hesitation this time. "Yeah. I want that so bad."

***

As it turned out, adoption was a long, long process. It's not like either of them had expected to be able to go in saying, "Hey, I'd like one large baby, please," and to just be handed one, but they also hadn't expected to be childless an entire eighteen months after entering the adoption process.

They went from wondering whether it was the adoption agency saying they were allowed a child every time the phone rang to not being sure if they would ever have a kid. Things felt duller, and Josh wished one of them had been born with a vagina. It would be so much quicker and easier that way.

But instead, it was nothing but agonising waiting.

The phone rang, and Tyler went to pick it up.

"Hello?" Pause for answer. "Yes, this is Tyler Joseph speaking." Sharp inhalation. "They- really?" Quick footsteps approaching the living room, scaring the cat off Josh's lap. "We're free always. As soon as possible. Please, if that's alright."

 _What is it?_ Josh mouthed.

 _Baby_.

What? Did that mean- had Tyler painfully mislead him, or was Tyler on the phone with the adoption agency.

"Oh- um, yeah, Wednesday sounds good. That would be great. Okay, thank you, bye!"

"Baby?" Josh asked as soon as Tyler hung up.

"Josh, we're gonna have a baby," Tyler whispered back at him. "We're gonna meet again on Wednesday and then we're gonna have a _baby_ real soon."

Josh pulled Tyler close to him, pressing their lips together in a firm, dry kiss. "We're gonna have a baby!" he shouted, making the cat flatten her ears against her head and stop washing herself for a second. In response, he said "I don't care, Scully. _Baby_."

Scully left the room, and Josh called out an apology before hugging Tyler again.

"I love you so much, Jimsh. I'm so happy," Tyler said into his ear.

Josh couldn't help but agree.

***

Only two months later, Josh and Tyler had a _baby_. A real, living, breathing _baby_ , who was actually two years old and probably more of a toddler than a baby, but that didn't stop them from calling her that. Charlie- officially Charlotte Joseph-Dun- was the prettiest baby Josh had ever met.

She had huge brown eyes, hair which was so dark it was almost black, dark skin, and the cutest smile either of them had ever seen.

The first day was terrifying. First days often were, but both Josh and Tyler's mothers were around to help them. It went far smoother than expected, with Charlie not even crying once, and settling in with them very nicely, which had been their main concern.

But they had a _child_ , their very own child who drew pictures of them all together and threw temper tantrums and called Josh Dada and Tyler Papa and who loved them and watched mind-numbingly boring TV shows. Tyler and Charlie were everything for Josh.

**Author's Note:**

> im still laughing at my tags. im rly funny and amazing. i will maybe regret saying these things tomorrow. but w/e im gr8 sometimes.


End file.
